Light with a touch of Darkness
by MsBlackPotter
Summary: "Figures Draco, you were probably day dreaming about it anyways, but since you're slow I'll say it again. I dare you to make out with Harry."
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Out of all of the years of jealousy I had towards Hermione Granger and Harry bloody Potter I, the Slytherin Ice Prince, have fallen in love with neither one or the other, but both.

Can you believe that? A Slytherin with a Gryffindor? Let alone two of the most famous Gryffindor wizards since, well, since the time of the founders of Hogwarts.

When I finally realized what was happening, I was confused for a long time because it was all a blurry mess when it began. And when it did, I didn't have the will to stop thinking about the idea of it all. Hermione, Harry and me together. Harry's loyalty and bravery, Hermione's beautiful looks, and me, well I don't even know where I would fit into this equation. What I don't get is how in the world I fell in love with the both of them. Is that even possible to love two people equally?

I fell in love with the dumb golden boy and the famous bookworm. I couldn't stop the continuous thoughts that ran through my head over and over again.

Well anyways, yes, I do have a crush on the bloody Gryffindors just like everybody else in this school, but my affections towards them are that of a different nature. I didn't happen to fall in love at first sight you see, it took change in my part to actually see what was happening to me.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**I do not own Harry Potter, but I will play with them like the naughty girl I am. =D  
I really wish I was JK Rowling.  
M Rating. No one under age 17. Going to have some **MAJOR** lemons!  
Okay. I started Light with a touch of Darkness off the wrong foot. Seriously. I must have been really out of it to not realize that I didn't know what the heck I was going with this. But then I got help from the AWESOME **_NattyKiinz_**. And I would like to thank her for seriously putting me in line to get this story started right. I want some reviews for this before I put up the first chapter. I just hope I have it finished soon because it is going to take a lot of work on my part.  
**-MsBlackPotter**


	2. Chapter o01

_So... Once again I don't own Harry Potter... But I'll use the characters to my pleasure. XD_

_Sorry for the late first chapter. Inb etween homes at the moment... and work. *sigh* But I hope to have chapter 2 up and done by this weekend. I could kick myself for not getting this done sooner... I keep forgeting that I do HAVE a laptop... I just keep forgetting it everytime I leave my house. *sigh*_

_And thank you for the few people that did review on the last chapter... Hope ya'll will like this one._

* * *

It was the end of sixth year and most of the classmates met in the Room of Requirement for the end of the year party. It would be the last one because I knew that the Dark Lord would be making his move very soon. But after many butterbeers and fire whiskey, those thoughts about the future cleared from my mind and I just relaxed while watching everyone get drunk. I couldn't remember or care to remember who was actually there, because we were all there for two things: to have fun and get drunk. I know what you're thinking, a Malfoy having fun? We Malfoys' never have fun. I grew up without the word fun ever being used in my vocabulary because of my father, but tonight screw it. I may never get another chance at this.

After a few hours of downing shot after shot, not really thinking much about anything other than the fact that I was totally wasted, Weasley and Brown had started a game of truth or dare. Everyone joined in the circle, everyone but me. There was only one reason why I choose not to join into their little game and it wasn't because I didn't want to, I actually did. It was because of a certain Gryffindor that I couldn't stop thinking about, the one who everybody fawns over like he is some sort of a rare broomstick, happened to be in that circle. Harry bloody Potter.

So tell me, why do I have a crush on the most annoying Gryffindor?

Well, fuck, I don't even know when it started. But when I did, I didn't want it to stop. I fell in love with the dumb boy-who-just-wouldn't-die. Harry James Potter.

I for one don't go around swooning about hisperfect bodies, or his eyes that seem to glaze like newly polished emeralds or that hi personality is amazing. Don't get me wrong, I notice all of that but not in the way the Gryffindor fan club sees it. I see it differently, more deeply.

I don't like to brag, okay that's a lie I do, but when it come to knowing certain things about him, I don't. I mean how would it look if I suddenly started to talk about him as if we'd been friends for the past seven years and that we weren't rivals? It would naturally cause ciaos. And I don't even want to start thinking about my grandfather rolling in his grave, my father and the press. Come on now.

If I could brag about Harry Potter, I would. But with him I just don't feel like I have the right to. I mean it's not like anyone but me, that I know of anyways, knows his dark secrets.

What's sad is that I feel only one Potter really is and it scares me knowing that I probably know Potter more than his two best friends. I don't mean to sound like a stalker, because for one thing we 'Malfoys' do not stalk, we simply observe. Know the enemy my father once said. I pretend to be enemies with him I don't want it that way. But believe me when I say I have observed more than anyone would think to give me credit for. I watch how he acts with his friends and when alone, and let me tell you its like watching two completely different people with the same body.

I call his two split personalities, 'Masked Harry' and 'Soulful Harry'.

'Masked Harry' is what I call him when he is around his friends. He acts all happy, and really makes a person believe that he actually is, hell, even I believed it until his second encounter with the Dark Lord. Now when I look at him when he is with his friends, I see a mask that hides his real feelings by looking like he is always the cheerful person. Another thing that bothers me is that he talks to everyone like he is normal and fine even though he is not. It's like I'm the only one that knows he feels this way and that just makes me question his friends. Why don't they see what I see? Why do they believe that he is okay?

Good God. It bothers me that his so called friends would actually believe his bull shit and at times I even wonder why the hell I care, but I do.

Since then I can't even go to sleep at night because I think about him more than I should. Like how he has to kill the Dark Lord, save the world and everyone close to him. No wonder he is the way he is. I guess he probably feels like he doesn't have anyone to talk to because no one would take him seriously, or that no one would expect something less than the hero he was born to be.

Now I know that it isn't him when I see that mask. I notice all of the flaws he makes and its just a pity to see how no ones notices it. Like his smiles. I for one could tell those are fake. Come on, how he forces it out, how the lines on his face seem rough, unnatural. I wonder if his friends ever even saw a real smile form on his face. Can't his friends tell that there isn't no emotion in his eyes?

I swear his eyes are the most amazing part on him, and what's in them is actually something that I can actually understand. They're like windows into his soul, his heart. It's sad really, the emotions that I see go through them, and it hurts me to tell you that it isn't happiness. That's another thing that pulls my chain. Why isn't he happy? He has everything! Well, okay, not everything. He doesn't have parents, but has abusive relatives, his godfather died so technically he has no real parents...

Okay, okay, I changed my mind I know why he isn't happy.

I don't think there was a time that I actually saw more than a small hint of happiness before it faded into despair or sadness. And there were times I wanted to walk up to his so called 'friends' and smack them in the face while yelling that their friend isn't okay.

Now the 'Soulful Harry' is someone completely different. I have seen it when others have not.

There are many times when I see him alone either doing homework in the library, walking by the lake, taking a ride on his broom, or even better, when we're in detention together. Those are the times when I really see through him, and it hurts me so much to see him that way. I have never in all my life, in all of the people that I've ever met, have I seen such pain than when I look into his eyes. It's just so morose to see something like that. Just seeing it makes you feel like you are that person behind those eyes where all of your happiness is drained out of you and the only thing you feel is despair.

When everyone is already seated in the truth or dare circle at the Room of Requirements, I see him turn around towards my direction and give me my trademark smirk. I swear, from all of the alcohol in my system, all of my hormones revved up inside me and the only thing that was going through my mind was, damn that was hot.

As that thought went through my head, I realized that he looked different. He looked more scruffy than he used to. Kind of how Sirius Black looked like before he died. His hair as always looked like sex hair, but this time it was long, straight, not messy and tied back with a ribbon. Just imagine Snape's hair but way sexier. And man did he look luscious in his emerald green sweater, tight black jeans and black converse.

His body however looked different too. He was leaner than the previous year and a little skinnier too if I might add. But that didn't worry me as much, because for a fact I knew that he had stayed in good enough health because of Granger, the mother hen.

I inwardly snorted at that. She was such a nagging woman, but I just can't seem to not like her. Yes me, Draco Malfoy, so called muggle hater, likes Hermione Granger. Hell, if I weren't so infatuated with the-boy-who-just-wont-die, I would've had her a long time ago. And yes I am bloody serious here.

"Hey Malfoy, I dare you to come and play with us," Harry said with his eyebrow quirked. Oh, the infuriating bastard could make someone, even the Dark Lord, do what he said when he said it all huskily like that. Damn him, he was like my own personal demon.

I grimaced big, so that he wouldn't tell that I was thinking to hard. I shifted my weight on the chair as I felt his stair burning in the side of my skull. I tried to ignore him by gulping down some butter beer and by looking away. When I finally caved in, I looked through my side vision and I noticed that everyone was looking between me and him now. That pompous git totally did that on purpose. Damn that boy was persistent. I turned my head back to look at him fully, only to see my trademark grin that he was using turn into an actual smile of actual happiness.

It surprised me that he could hold that feeling and look for longer than a freaking second, and the fact that it was being directed towards me made me melt in my socks because he, Harry-bloody-Potter, has never smiled at anyone like that. But here he was, looking at me like that.

I couldn't speak or move, I was paralyzed, and mesmerized by that smile. I waited many times to see him smile like that, and it finally came.

"Are you scared Draco? The thought of being dared to kiss a guy making you not want to play?" Harry said, turning his head to the side and batting his fucking eyelashes and licking his lips at me like some lovesick girl. Shit, am I starring? What is he thinking?

Everybody encouraged him in this manipulative game with pestering ooh's and ahh's. I knew right then that I had only two choices: one, to play and get humiliated, or two, leave and be humiliated.

I chose number one hoping for the slight chance that someone would dare me to kiss him, but shaking my head as I pushed that thought away. So I chugged the rest of my butterbeer, and thanked God there was enough left so that by the time I was done and stood up, I walked a little disoriented towards the group and by the time I walked up to the circle and sat my ass right next to Potter I started to get dizzy.

"Whatever you wish to think, O' Chosen One," I said casually while looking at him with a lusty-glazed- over-smug grin.

Some people laughed and others, the girls, giggled until the Weasel called for attention. I dug out a pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and lit one while turning my head away from him so I wouldn't burn his face. After taking a drag I met his gaze only to find him not looking at me but at the cigarettes. I held the pack out to him.

"You want one?"

To my surprise he did because he took the pack and my lighter and lit himself one.

"Alright people, I'll start" Weasel said and broke the moment. One by one, people dared one another to do stupid things, no one picking me, which was nice. And during the turns, me and Harry kept smoking the cigarettes I had. But as we watched, I couldn't help but notice that almost all the guys pick truth and girls dare. I guess that it was mostly because the guys didn't want to be dared to kiss one of the other guys in the circle but instead reveled most interesting secrets, informing me that most of the guys here were either bi or gay, which didn't surprise me in the least but confused me. Why choose truth when you could choose dare and just not have to worry about spilling your darkest secret. Stupid morons.

Some one choose Granger and dared her to make out with Harry, and I couldn't help but feel jealous. After about five minutes of those two eating each others face off, which it wasn't supposed to go on that long, I laughed out loudly and whistled for them to do more. I mean who wouldn't? It was hot okay, the two people that I find myself daydreaming about were making out with each other. Damn I wish it was just us three alone in the head dorms and Hermione and I share.

Okay Draco, let it go. For now.

But as they finished, Granger happened to look at me with a smirk on her lips and I knew right then that she knew that I liked it, and I knew who was going to be her victim when it was her turn. Then I noticed that she was next. Crap. I didn't want to let her see that I knew and I gave her my 'swoon a girl' smile to throw her off, but it did not. I was her little victim.

Oh yes I would love to be her victim.

As I thought about what she might end up doing to do to me, Ron interrupted both our thoughts I guess.

"Oi! Hermione! Pick someone already."

I could tell by his tone of voice that he was jealous of her and Harry making out.

She looked at me with that evil glint in her eyes and smiled like a cat eying a bowl of pure cream. "Truth or Dare Draco." She gave me that, I know you want this, look and I about creamed my pants. I just smiled at her like a lazy cat with the cream she wanted and she can have as much cream as she wants and replied not wanting to turn down the challenge.

"Dare Granger, _Dare_." She grinned like a girl with a dirty fantasy and then realized that I was so screwed. She sat there thinking about my demise and all I could focus in my head was saying she is so going to make me make out with some guy and probably…

"… with Harry." My eyes widened when I looked her in the eyes; I didn't hear anything she said except the with Harry part. And I know that she didn't say make out with him or I would have heard it. Wouldn't I? Damn fantasies. It took me a moment before I could answer her with my voice firm and not shaking.

"Could you repeat that please Granger? I didn't hear a word you said."

She giggled like everyone else.

"Figures Draco, you were probably day dreaming about it anyways, but since you're slow I'll say it again. I dare you to make out with Harry."

It took another immeasurable moment before my mind went in over drive and all I could think in my head was, Yes I'm going to make out with Harry!

Up till then I realized what my face must have looked like because it was dead silent and my blush deepened. But I looked toward Hermione and smiled sweetly at her. I didn't look at Potter yet because if I did, I would totally ravish him in front of everyone, so I just kept eye contact with her and asked a question that bothered me.

"Here?" Her eyes shone with humor as she heard that and her smile was the biggest I'd ever seen on her which made her look really pretty, well to my eyes anyways.

"I want you to make out with Harry, you remember how to do that don't you Draco?" she said my name in a sexy tone that I have never heard before. She tilted her head, giving me a good look at her neck. Looking back to her face I realized what she had said and gave her the finger before she went on. "Here, there, somewhere we can't see. Doesn't matter to me, maybe you'll end up doing more. Who knows? As long as I get a preview first."

Damn that witch, giving me everything I want in a dare. Aren't dares supposed to be something that the person didn't want to do? Well? Oh, never mind. My head hurts just thinking about it. I gave her the finger again and a wink as I tried to not blush as bright as Weasley normally does. Then I turned to Harry and saw him use my evil grin again.

All I could think during that moment was that I was going to fulfill my dreams.

* * *

_**AN ::: **Once again I'm sorry for the lateness. But thanks to my awesome **NaTTyKiins** that this finally made it to the darn story! XD_  
_I'm going to need a few reviews before I post the next chapter._


	3. Chapter o02

Chapter 3  
The First and Only Time

I felt myself wake up as the sun made its way across the silken sheets of my bed. I felt a shift in my arms and decided to not open my eyes just yet. I had the most realistic dream ever since I first fell in love with Harry Potter and I didn't want to let that go just yet.

I replayed the dream over and over again; it felt so real, from the way we looked at each other, to the way we made love on the bed. It had all seemed so real; I never wanted to wake from that dream and step back into reality ever again.

A deep sigh took me away from the dream and all I thought was, _'God… not Pansy again. I have to stop drinking with her.'_

I sighed as I opened my eyes slowly, dreading seeing myself tangled with her. When they opened all the way, I was staring down at a person with dark messy hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

It was seconds later I felt the tears burning my eyes and leaving streaks down my face. I closed my eyes in happiness and hugged him closer though he slept on. Last night wasn't a dream! Everything was real, I knew that I couldn't make up the smell or the softness of his hair.

I opened my eyes again to see this angel sleeping next to me… Taking in his features, I noticed that he looked better in the morning sun. Looking like the person he used to be before all this shit landed on him.

I was making little circles on his back when it hit me; I frowned deeply as I realized that I shouldn't have done this. I'm not saying I made the worst decision possible, but that I knew that my father was going to be sending me a letter soon telling me to go to him.

I sighed slowly as I sat up to lean against the head board thinking of my choices when my father's eagle owl swooped in, dropping a letter on my lap and perched on my dresser knowing I'd have to respond to this particular letter. _'Crap.'_

I got up from the bed slowly, as to not wake my lover from his deep sleep, he only mumbled at my loss and pulled the blanket tighter around him.

I smiled while putting on my boxers from the night before. Then walked around the bed to the desk and sat in the chair, to open the letter. And I knew I was right, it was from my father. I sighed and read:

_Draco,_

_The Dark Lord has requested that you make an appearance tonight. You are to finally become a Death Eater. Your mother and I are proud; you will help bring this family into greater power. Please have all your things packed, for you will not be coming back to the school anytime soon. You will meet me in Hogsmeade at noon today. Do NOT be late._

-Your Father

P.S. Do not tell anyone where you are going.

I almost screamed in frustration, but remembered that Harry was sleeping.

I didn't want to become a something like a slave for the power hungry half blood. Nor did I want anything to do with Voldemort, but most of all I didn't want to leave Harry. _'Fuck… How am I going to tell him?'_ I thought to myself as I looked at him again. _'I can't just leave him… Not after what happened last night… He'd never forgive me… and worse… I would never forgive myself if I did this to him.'_

I knew I had two choices: one was to stay with Harry. ...The other, to leave and become something I didn't want to be, something I couldn't avoid being. I was—am—a Malfoy… Malfoy's don't bow down to anyone…Well, maybe Harry, but that's beside the point.

I knew my father would be more than disappointed—and might try to kill me—if I told him that I didn't want to go, but not just that: He'd find a way to hurt me in order to make me go and that meant hurting Harry and that wasn't an option. I couldn't put Harry through that. The fact of the matter was that I had to go. To protect Harry. To keep him safe. He's all that I have to lose.

I didn't know how to explain to him that leaving was the only option, because knowing him he wouldn't let me leave. Ever. I smiled at that, knowing that he wouldn't let anyone do anything dangerous to save himself from harm. But I didn't have a choice because of what my father would do to him.

I wrote back to my father saying I'd be there and began packing. I put on clean clothes and decided to write Harry a letter, it was the least I could do. I looked at him as he slept and tried my hardest to stop the tears from running down mt face like a waterfall.

I looked away before I could change my mind about leaving, and looked for a parchment and a quill. When I found what I was looking for, I sat at the desk and began to write:

_Dear Harry,_

I'm sorry for the abrupt leave, but it has to be this way…

I stopped writing and re-read it, realizing it didn't sound right at all. That sentence made it sound like I didn't want him or something and that wasn't true. _'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_ I crumpled up the parchment and mentally screamed at myself for making this so difficult. I knew something like this would happen, but things were different now that Harry was in my life. I sat down and tried again.

_Harry,_

I'm sorry that I left without saying a real goodbye, but I figured it'd be better this way. There is a lot to explain, I know, but I don't think you'd understand what I have to do to protect you. I know that you don't like the sound of it, but this was and is my choice.

When I come back I will explain everything. Just know that I love you so much and that everything will end up in our favor later on.

I hope that you will do this for me… please stay safe… even though your Gryffindor stubbornness will still end up getting you in trouble… at least be safe for me.

I'll try to write to you as soon as I get to where I'm about to go but promise me that you will not try and look for me. I will be safe… to an extent and know that I put myself in this position a long time ago and that I'd do this to keep you out of harms way.

You should know how much it pains me to see you this last time, sleeping there where we made love for the first and only time… You are so beautiful when you sleep you know that?

_Anyways, it breaks my heart with each word that I write._

I have to go. I will be gone when you get up and read this. And for that I am sorry. You should also know that I hate doing this to something we never got to see more of.

I won't say goodbye because I will see you again. Don't you doubt that. I swear that I'll be in your arms again… if you decide to wait for me.

I love you Harry Potter and don't forget that.

Love always,  
Draco M.

P.S. I better not find an emo Potter when I come back. I want you just the way you are now.

I left that note and another explaining to him about the room that we were in. On my way out I looked at him one more time on the bed sleeping so peacefully, not knowing what I was about to do and dashed out before I could think on about it, hoping, wishing that everything would end up alright for both him and me.

I was out of the castle when I realized that I could shrink my trunk. I did this and put it in my pocket. Mounting my broom, I took off, flying to the window where the room was, looking at him one more time before I flew off in the direction of Hogsmeade, not looking back again.

I could feel the tears pouring down my face again and I knew that it had to stop; I could not let my emotions go galloping around for my father to see for he would use it against me. So before I landed I got a hold of myself and went into Honeydukes to get a butterbeer.

As I drained my third one I realized it was twelve. I paid for the drinks, leaving a tip and turned around. There at the door was him, the man that I totally despised at that moment. It was my father with his smirk that I've always hated, waiting for me.

* * *

Sorry that I took so long to post up another chapter. First my computer decided to be gay and delete half the shit on my computer, therefore having to find it on other computers in the house. Now my computer is tempararly disabled because my battery is fried. *sigh* I hope you guys don't hate me!

REVIEW 3 Please!

Thank you NaTTyKiinz for all of your help!


End file.
